


sink your teeth in

by allourheroes



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Stiles has been missing for over a week, trying to protect everyone.[Sterek Week fics are all separate one-shots and do not need to be read together.]





	sink your teeth in

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Week over on tumblr.
> 
> Day Three: Vampires!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/179541080604/sink-your-teeth-in).

Stiles has been missing for over a week, trying to protect everyone.

Derek has been searching non-stop, but Stiles is smart enough to leave false trails, to move around. His scent is fading as he edges closer and closer to death and Derek wonders if it’s luck that allows him to finally find Stiles...or if the rational part of Stiles’s brain is too far gone and he wants to be found.

Stiles is sitting in an old house outside of town, far enough from civilization and temptation, but not so far as to not be tracked.

Yeah. Stiles planned this, whether he wanted to or not.

Derek opens the door slowly, makes sure the exposure of sunlight is minimized.

No sound greets him and, at first, he thinks maybe he _is_ too late. That Stiles had finally let himself be found only _because_ it would be too late.

Then, he hears it: the low, slow beat of a heart. Another follows a moment later.

“Stiles.”

There’s a creak and Derek takes it as a sign to seek him out. He finds Stiles in a bedroom, backed into a corner and curled in on himself.

“Stiles, I need you to look at me.”

With a jerking motion, Stiles does. His lips twitch around sharp white fangs.

It’ll be a close thing.

“You should go,” Stiles manages, but he’s inching forward, longing to feed.

“I can’t,” Derek tells him, and his instincts are warring with him. He wants to protect Stiles because Stiles is pack, Stiles is--

But Stiles is a threat, would bite him and drain him.

Derek would let him.

Stiles skitters forward, unnaturally fast. It surprises even Derek as Stiles dips his head and inhales, nose pressing to Derek’s neck. “You have to go, Derek.”

Another sluggish heartbeat.

“You’re not going to die,” Derek says, trying not to think about Stiles so close, Stiles’s teeth on him. “Not permanently.”

“I should,” Stiles mutters, a fang grazing the juncture of of shoulder and throat.

Derek forces himself to pull Stiles back. “You have a choice.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, struggling despite his benevolent protests. “Die or kill.” He shrugs. “Well, I guess I’ll die either way.”

Derek has to push Stiles away, has to pin him against the wall as Stiles’s instincts care less and less about what he’s saying and more and more about fresh blood so close. “It hasn’t taken yet,” Derek tells him. “Not fully.”

Stiles is trying to focus, but his eyes keep darting to Derek’s throat. “Uh-huh,” he agrees, but he doesn’t actually hear Derek’s words.

Derek shakes Stiles’s shoulder, snaps his fingers. “Stiles.” He waits until Stiles is looking at his face. “You won’t turn into a vampire until the first time you feed.”

Stiles licks his lips. “I know.” He lunges, but Derek is pressed up close, strong, a blessing and a curse, keeping Stiles from latching his teeth into Derek’s major arteries.

“And if you don’t feed soon, you won’t turn. Not into a vampire.”

“Not into…” Stiles is perplexed enough to respond.

“I’m not leaving,” Derek tells Stiles. “You bite me...or I bite you.”

Laughing, Stiles wriggles, testing Derek’s grip over and over again. “Vampire or werewolf? What is this, _Twilight_?”

“No,” Derek grits out, and he lets his own fangs drop, his eyes glow red. “But you have the choice. Time is running out but I won’t bite you unless you tell me to, and if I don’t stop you, and I won’t, you _will_ bite me.”

Stiles scoffs.

Derek tilts his head, exposes that long column of throat and knows that Stiles can sense the blood pumping just underneath the surface. “Choose.”

And Stiles does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life. :)


End file.
